deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Calibrator
SM04: The Calibrator is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his first visit to Prague, and can only be completed during the first visit (that is, prior to visiting Golem City). While this side mission has an achievement, it has another name and depends on the path you take, which means you could miss it (and another achievement) entirely. Objectives & XP Rewards * There is an optional 1000 XP "Silver Tongue" bonus if Otar was persuaded to give the calibrator. Walkthrough You get this mission after talking with Koller and he tells you about the neuroplasticity calibrator that could help Jensen use all his augmentations without choosing which ones to disable. Unfortunately, the one who has it, Otar Botkoveli, is not exactly on speaking terms with Koller, so you have to go get it from him. There are two ways to get the calibrator, but only the first has the option of opening up more missions and achievements later in the game. * Head to the alley behind Tubehouse Electronics to find an entrance to the sewers with a poker chip paint job. Enter and follow the rugs to the casino entrance and open the door. This will lead to a cutscene of Jensen overhearing Otar talking to one of his men, Vano, before Jensen walks in. Select straight talk all three times and then accept and he will give you the calibrator in exchange for a couple favors down the road. Now all you have to do is head upstairs to Otar’s office and retrieve it off his desk. * If you do not want to deal with Otar and the later favors, you can sneak your way in via a number of ways to get to Otar’s office. Instead of being on his desk though, it will be in the safe (4863). You will also have to make sure to stay cloaked or carefully time taking out the guards to access the safe (or just kill everyone). Whichever option you went with, once the calibrator is in hand, Jensen will contact Koller to let him know he got it and the mission will finish. Consequences * If you successfully negotiated with Otar for the calibrator, Otar will later contact you when you are in Golem City to deal with Gallois. Completing Otar's objectives in Golem City will unlock the side mission All in the Family. * If you did not successfully negotiate with Otar, you will be locked out from the "All in the Family" side mission, as well as both the "Honor Holds Us All Together" and the "All in the Family" achievements. * If you do not complete this mission, when you are in Golem City, Koller will inform you that he has received the calibrator from Otar, but the calibrator has been smashed and destroyed. In this circumstance, another calibrator can be obtained from the Tai Yong Medical vault in the Palisade Property Bank upon returning to Prague. This other calibrator appears in the vault only if this mission is not completed. Conversation paths * Straight Talk + Straight Talk + Straight Talk + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Straight Talk + Straight Talk + Straight Talk + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Straight Talk + Compliment: Split Decision (500 XP) * Straight Talk + Straight Talk + Dodge + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Straight Talk + Straight Talk + Dodge + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Compliment + Straight Talk + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Straight Talk + Compliment + Straight Talk + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Compliment + Compliment: Split Decision (500 XP) * Straight Talk + Compliment + Dodge + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Straight Talk + Compliment + Dodge + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Dodge + Compliment: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Dodge + Straight Talk + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Straight Talk + Dodge + Straight Talk + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Straight Talk + Dodge + Dodge: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Compliment + Straight Talk: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Compliment + Compliment + Straight Talk: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Compliment + Compliment + Compliment: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Compliment + Compliment + Dodge: Split Decision (500 XP) * Compliment + Dodge: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Dodge + Straight Talk + Straight Talk + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Dodge + Straight Talk + Straight Talk + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Dodge + Straight Talk + Compliment: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Dodge + Straight Talk + Dodge: Split Decision (500 XP) * Dodge + Compliment + Straight Talk + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Dodge + Compliment + Straight Talk + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Dodge + Compliment + Compliment: Split Decision (500 XP) * Dodge + Compliment + Dodge + accept deal: Silver Tongue (1000 XP) + Calibrator * Dodge + Compliment + Dodge + refuse deal: Life Lesson (250 XP) * Dodge + Dodge: Life Lesson (250 XP) Notes * Acquiring the neuroplasticity calibrator prior to meeting with Koller as if trying to unlock the Time Traveler achievement will bypass the mission altogether. If you wish to get this achievement but want the others as well, simply use a separate save file so you then load the earlier one once you get the Time Traveler achievement. ru:Калибратор Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Walkthroughs